Locked in the Closet
by Buffybot76
Summary: Two sets of couples get locked in separate closets. What happens next? Read to find out. Yeah, summary sucks, I know. Haven't done this in a while...


**Title:** Locked in the Closet

 **Author:** Buffybot76

 **Rated:** PG-13

 **Summary:** Two pairings locked in separate closets. What happens next?

 **Pairings:** Kurama/Keiko, Yusuke/Kagome

 **Genre:** Multi-crossover, romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Kagome, and other IY characters mentioned, are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke are property of Yoshihiro Togashi and of course Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and Peeves belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just having a bit of non-profitable fun playing in my little sandbox.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is just a couple of random scenes that I wrote years and years ago that was originally going to be a part of a larger multi-crossover fic I had planned to write. Sadly, that fic is more than likely never going to be written, so I decided to just post it up for your reading pleasure. There is another scene with them going to pick out their pets in Diagon Alley which I'll post once I get it cleaned up. Anyway, here you guys go. Enjoy!

* * *

Keiko was hunched up, hand around her knees and head low as she sat against the wall, shivering slightly in the utter darkness. Kurama hadn't moved in awhile, apparently pondering their situation. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Keiko?"

"What if no one comes to get us?"

Kurama frowned into the darkness, hearing the panic and fear rising in her voice. He shifted closer, reaching out until he felt her shoulder. She started at the touch, apparently having not heard him sneak across the few feet of floor between them.

"Someone will, Keiko. That girl, Kagome, for one, always seems to want to know where everyone is. Someone will realize we're gone when we don't turn up for the next meal."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say as he felt Keiko quiver. "The next meal? That long? But...what if that ghost trapped everyone? What if it was really one of our enemies in disguise and it's trapped everyone? What if-"

"Keiko," Kurama interrupted softly, moving slowly and attempting to put his arms around her in the darkness. "I think you forgot that not only am I not normal, neither are you. I'm sure if we just think about this we can find a way to unlock the door."

Keiko leaned into his chest, breathing in the rose-tinged scent that washed over her senses and calmed her nerves. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I would never lie to you." Despite that she couldn't see him, Keiko could swear he had that gentle smile that she loved on his face.

She shifted slightly in order to get comfortable, easing into his side and allowing his arm to fall completely around her shoulders as she instinctively snuggled close. Kurama shifted his arms to help her, entwining one hand around her back and waist and the other resting at the small of her back. Kurama tried to ignore the excited murmurings that were Youko and the delight caused by having the small female bundle known as Keiko in his arms. In the back of his mind, Youko tried to smack his non-existent forehead.

 _ **~If you aren't going to make a move, I will. Using you of course. We don't want to frighten the girl, now do we?~**_

 _'Youko, don't you dare.'_

Keiko, unaware of the inner debate, sighed softly as she felt the warmth of Kurama's embrace seep into her cold and weary body. Allowing her head to dip just slightly, she rested it on his firm chest, innocently nuzzling it as a result of her satisfaction.

That was it for Kurama as Youko tightened his hold slightly and nuzzled into her hair. Inwardly, Youko smirked at his counter part. Kurama stayed silent, frustrated as Youko moved their body, turning from her hair and to her neck. The fox nuzzled it in a calming gesture, Kurama insisting that she had to accept what he was doing before he tried to do anything more.

 _ **~Hey, at least we're getting somewhere at all! Besides, who could resist me?~**_

With a sharp gasp of surprise, Keiko's entire body tensed as she felt Kurama's lips on the soft skin of her neck. And although there were delightful little shivers being sent throughout her body at the contact, she couldn't help but think how inappropriate the act itself was. Of course... she thought that a second before Kurama's lips latched onto a very sensitive area of her neck and began to suckle on it, causing her mind to become void of any other coherant thought as her eyes fluttered closed.

 _ **~I told you so.~**_ came the smug thought from Youko. He shifted Keiko onto his lap and nipped gently at one ear before slowly trailing kisses across her neck and chin, kissing the edge of her mouth before hesitating slightly.

 _'I thought no one could resist you? Not so confident now, are you? And nipping her ear? She's not a fox, Youko!'_

 _ **~Says you.~**_ Youko grinned inwardly at the confusion that Kurama showed at this comment before kissing Keiko gently, his mouth opening slightly as he tried to coax her to open her own. The arm at the small of her back slowly began moving south as Youko willed all of his charms to work in this body as well as their other one.

Keiko could feel the manipulations being applied to her body by Kurama, but was unable to voice any protests. _'Do I even_ _ **want**_ _to protest?'_ her mind screamed as another shudder ran through her. One of his hands was moving into interesting territory as it slipped down past the hem of her wizarding robe before switching direction to trail back up and slip beneath the dark material. She gasped as his hand also swept past the hem of her skirt to settle on her thigh and as her lips parted, Youko took the opportunity to delve his tongue within the sweet recesses of her mouth.

 _'Youko Kurama! Stop molesting Keiko!'_

 _ **~She seems to be enjoying it as much as me. Or should I say us, my other half?~**_

Youko's tongue massaged Keiko's, trying to coax her into responding. The little shudders were definitely a good sign, but despite Kurama's different ways to go about it, he did want the same thing as his counterpart. He wanted her, but he wanted her to want _**him**_ as well. Youko tilted his head forward, his other hand slipping to the base of her neck, encouraging her to respond to him.

For some reason, Keiko felt a nagging feeling begin to build in the back of her brain. She tried to push it away, but it just wouldn't budge. Despite the pleasant feelings that the kisses and the touches were illiciting, she could not put to rest the sense that... it just wasn't _**quite**_ right. Deciding to briefly take control of the situation, Keiko pulled back from the lips that were just beginning to move down her collarbone to the open part of her robe, in order to stare at Kurama's face.

She gasped as, in the dimness of the enclosure, she could clearly see a set of amber orbs glowing where Kurama's malachite eyes should've been.

"K-Kurama...?" she whispered uneasily, the huskiness that accompanied the word bore proof to her state of arousal as well as her anticipation.

Youko cursed that he couldn't have just taken control of their body without his eye color changing. Kurama was unusually silent, apparently letting Youko solve this for himself. Youko cursed until he grudgingly admitted that she probably wouldn't take it well if he just announced he was the fox spirit Youko, sharing a soul and body with Kurama. Kurama chuckled inwardly.

 _'My turn I hope, Youko?'_

Sullen silence was the answer and Kurama quickly took control, the hand at the base of Keiko's head running through her hair soothingly. "Yes, Keiko?" came the sophisticated voice of the more human Kurama.

Keiko's eyebrows drew together in an expression of extreme confusion. She watched as the amber began to slowly extinguish. And then he spoke. _'Well... his voice doesn't sound any different...'_ she thought, not quite sure what had taken place, but having a bit of an idea. After all, she had been a witness to the infamous Dark Tournament, a spectator of Youko Kurama's reappearance...

It was then that she felt the warm, telling pressure of Kurama's hand, which still rested forgotten against her thigh. She pondered a moment, and then met Kurama's eyes once more.

"Kurama... would you mind... um, moving your hand?" she spoke, using a timid tone in her attempt to assure the true identity of the person she was with.

She sensed more than saw as Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her lap, realizing that he had yet to remove his hand from its position. He cleared his throat as he hasitly withdrew-even though he really didn't want to-as he apologized profusely.

Kurama's hand moved away as if it was burned, his face flushing in the darkness. He wouldn't be surprised if Keiko could feel the heat he was generating.

 _ **~We were generating a lot more heat just a minute earlier.~**_ Youko reminded him slyly.

Kurama ignored him. This was his fault. Kurama shifted awkwardly, then peered down at Keiko, attempting to see in the all consuming darkness. "Are you alright?"

A sense of relief swept over Keiko at Kurama's reaction as it put her suspicions to rest. And now that that had been established, Keiko felt a sense of mischief take hold, bringing a smirk to her lips.

"I'm alright, Kurama..." she spoke, lifting herself from his lap slightly, only to reposition herself so that she was now straddling his hips before settling back down again. "I just had to make sure..."

Her voice trailed off as she took Kurama by surprise when, this time, she was the one to take the lead in a heated kiss.

Kurama's jaw would have dropped if it wasn't currently locked in a kiss with the girl both of his souls wanted. Youko was practically dancing in the back of his head, but Kurama paid him no mind as he tentatively returned her kiss before desire overthrew his caution and he returned her kiss with as much force as Youko had. His arms moved again, one wrapping around her waist while the other moved back to the base of her neck, still playing with her hair absentmindedly during the kiss. At least they weren't likely to get interrupted while locked in a closet.

Keiko shivered as she felt Kurama's response begin to increase and she sighed, the sound somewhat muffled with her lips pressed against Kurama's as they were. Her hands began to move at their own accord, one of them coming up to delve into the delightful silkenness of Kurama's hair while the other timidly made its way down the front of his robe.

 _'What has gotten into me?'_ Keiko thought to herself, even as her fingers plucked lightly at a button until it finally came lose from the buttonhole. The result being a small hole in which her hand dipped inside to lightly caress Kurama's chest through his dress shirt.

Kurama almost jumped in surprise when she put one hand on his chest. The hand around her waist moved lower, stopping at her bottom and pressing her to him, his mouth opening at the same time and his tongue caressed her bottom lips, like and unlike Youko's demanding and charming nature. In the back of his mind, something said this shouldn't be happening in a darkened closet, but the dark chuckle of Youko enjoying the show swept that notion away.

Keiko practically swooned when she felt Kurama's hand lower to her behind, drawing her nearer to him at the same time his tongue began its gentle prodding of her lips. In the back of her mind she knew that they were getting carried away, but she didn't think she could stop at this point. Especially when, in answer to Kurama's questing tongue, she opened her mouth to willingly let it explore. She moaned softly as, when Kurama pulled her closer still, she felt something hard press against her intimately, causing a spark of something wonderful to spread throughout her body. Wanting more of the pleasant sensation, Keiko shifted slightly in Kurama's lap and was quickly rewarded by another jolt of pleasure.

Kurama answered her moan with a gasp of surprise followed with him leaning them towards the floor slightly, the hand at the base of her neck moving to her front, debating to himself if she would even let him try.

Youko snorted. _**~The robes are a hindrance. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you just unbuttoned them a little. It's not like you're pulling them off... Yet.~**_

Kurama ground into her slightly, having heard her earlier response and hoping for a similiar one as his hands began to work on the buttons covering her chest. Keiko could feel the slight tug at her robes and smiled against Kurama's lips. A button soon gave way, allowing a warm hand to hesitantly sneak inside. Wicked thoughts were dancing in her head at the realization that she was making the usually calm and collected Shuichi Minamino come unravelled and... not quite so calm and collected. She moaned again as he moved against her and in an action born of instinctual habit, she lifted her hips slightly to meet his own.

Kurama groaned at the contact, even through the layers of clothes. They really should stop, Kurama knew that, before things got out of hand. Or more so, anyway. Yet the collected part of his mind was thrown out as Kurama's hormonal mind decided there were too many layers of clothes on and he leaned backwards to keep her on him while his hand moved from her bottom to the hem of her robes, tugging them upwards.

At that moment, a faint click was heard in the direction of the door.

"Oh! Oh, my..." came a squeaky voice followed by an amused chuckle. "Well, it would seem I've found my missing students."

Kurama hurriedly dropped the hem of Keiko's robe and broke their kiss. If the mortified expression on his face was any clue, he was extremely embarrassed by being discovered by the head of his House. He put hands back in proper places and looked between Keiko and Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, uh.. hi, professor."

The mini professor simply continued to look back and forth between his two clearly flustered new students. "I'm supposing you two have had the pleasant experience of meeting Peeves?"

Keiko was incapable of responding, all she could do was bury her flushed face in her hands and groan in embarrassment. Kurama cleared his throat, wishing he was an outsider looking in right now. Of all the things he expected to be caught and embarrassed about, making out like a normal teenager wasn't one of them. Though he'd definitely enjoyed it.

"Y-Yes, professor, the poltergeist did, indeed, trap us in here."

Flitwick sighed, knowing very well that he should be chastizing them for their behavior, but found himself unable to do so. They both behaved well during classes, studiously paying attention and accomplishing the swishing and flicking technique quite easily. Coming to a decision, the tiny professor finally nodded and stepped back from the open doorway of the closet.

"Well, come on, what are you waiting for? Back to the Common Room with you."

Hastily, Kurama rose, catching hold of Keiko's hand in the process and bringing her to stand with him. With a quick "Thank you, Professor" from each of them, the pair hurried down the corridor.

* * *

"We're locked in..." Kagome's voice sounded nervous in the dark enclosure of the closet. That... That pesky poltergeist had locked them in!

"Heh, this ain't nothing. I'll have us out of here in no time flat." Yusuke's cocky voice reverberated from the other side of the darkened room, just as a faint glowing light began. It grew in intensity, and finally realizing what it was and Yusuke's intent, Kagome threw herself forward, tackling Yusuke to the ground before he could aim and use his spirit gun.

"Stop, Yusuke! Think about it! Do you really think Professor Dumbledore would appreciate you blowing holes in his school?"

She couldn't see him well enough, but she felt his arm as he raised it to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh yeah...eheh. Right."

Kagome sighed in relief, the last thing they needed was to get into trouble for demolishing the school. Yusuke may not have been as rude as Inuyasha, but he sure was as destructive. She felt as he lowered his hand from the back of his neck, and for the first time she realized the position that they were currently in.

Kagome debated with herself briefly before going for the simple approach and carefully sliding off, stopping when she estimated she was a foot away, not wanting to get to far away from her companion. Her face was heated as she realized how bad that would have looked in the light, her laying mostly on top of him that way, and calmed herself slowly. no one had seen, and they were likely to be in here awhile. As long as Yusuke hadn't realized how they'd been, there was nothing awkward about it.

Yusuke lay still for a moment, trying to register the fact in his mind that he'd missed something. It finally hit him, Kagome had moved away. Had moved away after being sprawled atop him in such a way that would've possibly been construed as indecent had anyone been present to witness it. And now she'd moved away. He frowned. "What's the matter, Kagome, did I scare you?"

Kagome tried to glare through the darkness, huffing in irritation. Whether he was being serious or mocking her she didn't much care. Anger was always there to fall back on, and either way she was allowed to take offense. "No. I just moved. What, I'm not allowed to move now?"

Yusuke moved up into a sitting position. Holding up placating hands not quite seen by Kagome in the darkened room, he replied, "Hey, no need to bite my head off. Geez, it was just a question."

Unfair, it was easier not to think about being in a dark room where no one would probably find you until dinner time if you were angry. Anger was easy to hold onto. Kagome sighed, her eyes trying to see anything in the non-existent light and failing terribly. Finally she responded, her voice low as if she was afraid of disturbing the air. "Sorry I snapped at you. Being stuck in total darkness doesn't exactly keep me calm and level headed. Though you'd think after being kidnapped so many times I'd learn to think before I opened my mouth or did something stupid."

Yusuke shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. I'm used to it." he paused a moment before tackling another comment she'd made. "What'd ya mean being kidnapped so much?"

"Oh, that," Kagome said, trying to dismiss it as no big deal. "Stuff happens. The Thunder Brothers and Naraku are the big ones. And Kikyou likes trapping me and attempting to kill me. And Kouga-kun kidnapped me once, but he let me go later, despite claiming...well, never mind." Kagome decided that knowing Kouga said she his woman wasn't an important detail.

Yusuke arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, geez, sounds like you've had some interesting encounters." scooting closer, he threw her a glance. "Looks like we're gonna be here for awhile.. Care to share some of those encounters to help pass the time?"

Kagome heard him moving and shifted slightly to face him more. "Might as well. Where do you want me to start?"

Yusuke thought for a moment before replying, "I heard the best place to start is the beginning."

"I suppose it is. Let's start with my fifteenth birthday then. It all started with my cat, my little brother, the old well, and a centipede youkai that decided the jewel inside me would do it some good." Kagome smiled slightly as she related the beginnings with Inuyasha and the breaking of the jewel. She winced there and hesitated before plowing on, stopping for a bit after she got past the Thunder brothers.

"It was a bit after that when we met Miroku and we found out most of the truth about what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Later we met Sango and Kirara, who were also victims of Narkau's trickery." Kagome paused and explained a few more details about exactly how that had played out before skipping past Kouga kidnapping her to when they'd first seen Kagura. The Kouga kidnapping her story was just plain embarrassing. At least the other kidnappings had been from the bad side, and none of them had fallen in love with her, thankfully.

Yusuke listened intently as Kagome retold of her adventures in the Feudal Era with that rude hanyou, the small kitsune cub and a couple other people he didn't know. Yusuke remained silent for a moment, taking in everything that Kagome had just related to him. It sounded like her life had taken just as a peculiar direction as his own.

"Sounds like we're two peas in a pod, then. My life's just as haywire as yours is." he said, chuckling to himself

Kagome grinned into the darkness and leaned back until her elbows touched the floor, half laying down as she got ready to listen. "Good, it'd be nice to hear something as interesting, or even more so, than my stories. Your turn to tell stories."

Yusuke reclined back as well. "Well, it all started when I was ran over by a car and killed while rescuing this little boy," he began, and thus continued to summarize his death and resurrection as a Spirit Detective, followed by the chaos that ensued afterward.

Kagome listened, forgetting for the brief amount of time that they were locked in a dark room and closing her eyes to imagine what must have happened. "I think our stories tied. I've got broken shards and tons of personal problems among the group and our enemies, kidnappings, and you have countless near death experiences." she added on dryly, "What fun our lives are."

Yusuke laughed, his boyish chuckles filling the small room with a warm comfort that eased both of their tension. "Like I said, two peas in a pod." he stated in an 'I told you so' tone. "So, now that we've done the "getting to know each other better" thing, what's left for there to do?"

Kagome sighed, looked towards the general direction of the door, and groaned. "Wait I suppose. Eventually someone will sniff us out."

Kagome mentally looked over her last statement and almost giggled. She'd definitely spent too much time around Inuyasha and Shippo.

"If that's the case, I hope it's not the mutt boy. That's all I need. I can just hear him now, 'What did you do to Kagome while you were locked in there, huh? I'm gonna rip you to shreds.'" Yusuke grumbled, doing an amusing impersonation of said mutt boy.

"He probably would say that. He's as over protective as the older brother I never had. And never wanted. Don't know what he's so worried about. To me, your as harmless as a kitten." Kagome grinned implishly in the darkness and muffled her giggle as the image of a kittenized Yusuke formed in her head.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I just happen to be the leader of the winning team of the Dark Tournament, you know. I ain't no kitten." Yusuke scoffed, sounding a bit offended, but also a bit surprised that Kagome would think something like that about him. That she'd even thought about him period.

Kagome let out a small giggle before managing to stop herself. "Oh, I'm sorry great champion of the Dark Tournament. You're right. Your not a kitten." Kagome paused and smirked before adding on to her statement. "You're a puppy. You know, one of those sad looking puppies with the floppy ears." _'The ones with the adorable big brown eyes. You know, those ones,'_ Kagome added silently to herself.

This comparison didn't seem to sit well with Yusuke either as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted in the dark. "So what are you saying? That I'm like a pet or something?" he grumbled, making a point to not look in her direction.

"I was just teasing Yusuke. You're definitely not a pet. That'd be Inuyasha." The statement popped out of her mouth before she thought about it and she smacked her palm to her forehead. "Please tell me I didn't just say my best friend was a pet. Bad Kagome!" Kagome scolded herself and was very glad that she wasn't stuck in here with Inuyasha or Shippo. Inuyasha would have bitten her head off, and Shippo would have eventually told _everyone_.

This comment brought an amused smile to the Spirit Detective's lips. Without thinking, Yusuke teased, "So if I'm not a pet then what _**does**_ that make me?"

Kagome froze at the teasing question and blushed. It was a good question, and not one she'd had much time to ponder. "Umm..." seemed to be all Kagome could get out while her mind drew a blank. He was another person, her friend, definitely not a pet. Her mind helpfully supplied other labels that she could put on him, like 'Cute', 'Easy to get along with', which came from where they could tease each other and not have to worry about the other one being pissed off for the next week and pouting in a tree. And of course, born from watching him with Shippo: 'Good with kids. Including demons kids'. She firmly pushed them away. "My friend," she said decisively.

"Friend," Yusuke murmured, hiding the hint of disappointment he felt. "That's good to know."

Sighing, he decided he was tired of sitting in the dark, not being able to see anything without it being right in his face. Bringing up a hand, Yusuke concentrated until a small amount of spirit energy was built up in his index finger, the soft glow illuminating the small room.. If he couldn't use it to blow the door open, then at least he could use it to see Kagome's face as they talked.

"Huh, that's better." he commented.

Kagome looked in surprise at the bits of Spirit Energy giving the room a blue tinge. That was a neat trick since they didn't have their wands. She briefly wondered if she would be able to do anything similar when she learned more about her Miko powers. She grimaced and shrugged that off. She hadn't been making much progress in that direction. She focused back on the present and gave a small smile, sitting back up from her half laying down position.

"Yeah, it is." she admitted softly. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Yusuke mumbled, a bit embarrassed now that he could see her clearly. He hadn't realized how small the closet they were trapped in was. Nor how close Kagome was in proximity. The bluish glow of his spirit energy cast her in an attractive light. Not that she needed help being made attractive that is. Rubbing the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand, he chuckled. "I guess I should have thought of this earlier, huh?"

Kagome grinned at his sheepish look and shifted slightly to look around the small room. Not exactly much in here besides them. Kagome tried to ignore the closeness in favor of assuring Yusuke that she didn't much care. She'd gotten to spend time with him without him seeing how flustered she'd gotten a couple of times, that was a plus. Now the problem was not getting flustered by how close they really were to each other.

"It's not exactly a common situation, now is it? I don't blame you for not thinking of it before. I blame the moronic ghost thing that shut us in here in the first place," Kagome grumbled. "I wonder if ghosts can be purified?"

Yusuke couldn't help it, the comment - accompanied by the cute expression of complete seriousness she had while saying it - caused him to shake with smothered chuckles, which quickly escalated until he was unable to subdue them. They continued to build until soon, Yusuke Urameshi found himself rolling on the floor in all out laughter, drawing the attention of his adorable closet companion. Kagome stared at Yusuke before her expression turned into a slight pout. She tilted her head, confusion showing through her eyes as she crossed her arms and continued pouting.

"What I say?" she questioned. She had been being serious! Not that she didn't enjoy watching him laugh, she could watch him all day, but she hadn't said anything funny!

Yusuke finally managed to control his laughter and he stared at the confused and pouting girl before him. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. It's just the thought of you attempting to purify that floating menace. It's usually me who makes the threats when things happen." he then turned away slightly and murmured, "Somehow it's cuter when you do it, though."

Kagome kept pouting until her ears caught the last statement, despite how soft it was said. Kagome blushed, but flashed a bright smile, the urge to hum running through her. He'd said she was cute. Being Kagome, she said the first thing to come to mind. "I don't know about that. Usually you're smirking when you're threatening something, and if that's not cute, I don't know what is."

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. She'd heard that? But then... she'd said he was cute when he smirked. "Is that so?" he said, turning back to her, one of those 'cute' smirks slipping onto his lips in the process just to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome almost cursed her tongue. Unfair! She couldn't exactly threaten things and see his reaction, but he could smirk at will. Yet, he was smirking now,and that slight dreamy look she'd gotten sometimes appeared as she observed it, a slight smile tugging at her lips before she discovered she was staring with him knowing full well she was. She looked away, blushing to the roots of her hair and inwardly cursing almost as well as Inuyasha.

"Yes," she managed to answer simply.

The smirk transformed into a full out grin at that. _'Hell, yeah!'_ Yusuke thought excitedly. _'She's blushing, that's_ _ **gotta**_ _mean she likes me at least a little bit.'_

Feeling a bit cocky, Yusuke scooted closer to the blushing girl, drawing his knees up and resting his crossed arms on them, then his head on his arms as he sat in silence, waiting for Kagome to turn around and face him.

Kagome's mind tried to call on the unfair rule again, but apparently Yusuke didn't see the unfair part of this. Why did she have to be embarrassed? She heard the slight noise of Yusuke moving closer and whipped her head around, staring in slight startlement at seeing him so close. She blinked a few times as her mind processed what she was seeing. He was grinnning at her in a way that said he was a bit more sure of himself than she was. Kagome squirmed slightly under his gaze and crossed her arms, not quite looking Yusuke in the eye for fear her blush would get worse. If that was possible.

"So..." Yusuke began, cocking his head to the side slightly as he continued to grin at her. "Are you trying to say you think I'm cute?"

Well, if she wasn't going to get out of this situation, she might as well attempt to turn it around. Besides, if he couldn't figure it out just by the way she was acting, she wasn't going to be the only one tortured. She began scooting backwards, beginning to grin while still blushing.

"Maaaybe," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey!" Yusuke whined, rising up into a crawling position and going after the playfully retreating Miko. "Just where do you think you're going, huh?"

Kagome backed herself into a wall within a few seconds and started sliding sideways as she grinned at him. "Somewhere," she answered playfully.

Yusuke grinned, "Oh really?" he murmured teasingly. "That's what you think." was the only warning he gave before launching himself in her direction.

Kagome let out a surprised squeak, trying to scuttle backwards. Unfortunately, there was a wall behind her and she glared as Yusuke caught her, putting a hand on either side of her head to keep her there.

"Unfair," she muttered out loud.

Yusuke smirked, knowing she couldn't help but see it as close as their faces were to one another at the moment. "Now, I'm may not be very smart, but I do know that 'maybe' isn't an answer. At least, not to the question I asked. It's really simple. Yes, or no."

Kagome blushed, remembering her comment earlier that had started their little game. Not that she'd had any hope of winning while they were locked in the closet. She shifted slightly, eyeing the floor beside her. If she was quick she could duck under and start this again. Though pointless it lengthened the amount of time before she had to give him her embarrassed answer.

Arching an eyebrow, Yusuke remained silent and waited for his answer. Hoping... praying that it was the one he wanted to hear.

"Ummm..." Kagome stalled, blushing furiously in the blue glow of the room. "What was the question again?" Kagome asked innocently, making her sapphire blue eyes as wide as possible, a sheepish smile on her mouth. Before eyeing him and sighing. "I've spent to much time around Miroku, that's his attitude," she muttered before squaring her shoulders and whispering, "Yes."

"Alright! Whoo hoo!" Yusuke exclaimed, a massive grin engulfing his face as he drew back from her slightly in order to raise his arms in the air in a gesture of triumph. Once he'd calmed down he directed the smile toward Kagome, who still sat against the wall, watching him curiously. His grin turned a bit sheepish at the look before he moved back in closer to her. "I guess that makes two of us, then." he said, his deep brown eyes staring intently into hers.

"I guess..." Kagome's reply emerged sounding a bit breathless as Yusuke leaned in even closer. So close, in fact, that their lips were mere inches apart. "Are you going to kiss me?" the question was uttered before Kagome's mind had a chance to divert it, thus causing Kagome's blush to deepen.

Yusuke grinned, "If that's alright with you."

"Y-Yeah, it's fine," Kagome said nervously, fidgeting slightly under his intense gaze, but she didn't want to look away and her mouth was answering the questions before her brain had time to catch up. Though she didn't really mind the effects so far.

That seemed to be all Yusuke needed to hear. He leaned in, closing the scant distance between them to brush her lips softly with his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle, exact opposites of the rough and tumble Spirit Detective. But somehow, it seemed to match his personality at the same time. The kiss remained a tame one at first, the simple meeting of lips on lips. But soon, soft moans emerged from them both, the sounds mingling with one another, causing Yusuke to tilt his head slightly, slanting his mouth across Kagome's in order to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Kurama had Keiko's hand firmly tucked inside his own as they quietly walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Kurama glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and knew they'd probably have to sit down and discuss this... eventually. Kurama's grimace turned into a confused frown as he suddenly stopped, head tilted slightly and eyes unfocused. He looked to a side hallway coming up and frowned.

"Keiko, do you mind if we take a detour down that hallway?" he requested politely.

Keiko looked in the direction Kurama had indicated before turning back to him. "I don't mind, Kurama, but why do you want to go in that direction? It's quicker going that way." she nodded toward the other hallway in which they'd been walking. Secretly, she wanted to get back to the Common Room as quickly as possible so that he could explain to her exactly what had just happened between them.

Kurama glanced in both directions then smiled down at Keiko. "It _**would**_ be quicker, true, but I just want to know why Yusuke is on this side of the school. Our classes ended roughly an hour ago, and I'd imagine most everyone's in the Great Hall having dinner." At Keiko's questioning look he shrugged. "I can sense his energy right now. Not much, just a tiny bit, but its definitely there."

"Oh," was Keiko's soft reply as she nodded her assent and proceeded to follow Kurama down the hall in which he'd indicated. They went about halfway down when he paused yet again in front of a door that looked very similar to the one they had only recently been trapped in. Keiko looked up at Kurama with widened eyes. "Kurama, you don't think..."

Kurama's face had taken on an amused and slightly exasperated expression that was all the answer Keiko needed. "The ghost could have at least been original." Kurama looked towards Keiko. "Would you like to open the door, or shall I?"

Keiko stiffled a giggle. "Oh, allow me." she said, reaching out with her free hand, seeing as how her other was still firmly laced with Kurama's. She unlocked it, turned the knob and pulled the door open wide, allowing them both to peer inside. The sight which met them was oddly familiar.

The light from the hallway filtered into the small room and Keiko, not having the benefit of Kurama's keen eyesight, had to squint slightly in order to finally make out the two figures currently locked in a heated embrace. Obviously the two hadn't realized they'd been discovered yet. Kurama's eyebrows rose in amusement while Keiko unsuccessfully attempted to smother another giggle by pressing her face against Kurama's arm.

Kurama squeezed Keiko's hand lightly as he glanced down at her with amusement, it seemed they hadn't been the only ones to find something interesting to do while trapped in a closet. Kurama coughed lightly to get their attention. "Yusuke? Kagome? Excuse me, but the door is unlocked now. Of course, we could always close it again and come get you in a couple of hours if you'd like."

The sound of Kurama's cough, followed by his voice, was enough to break through the quickly building haze of passion between the Detective and the Miko. Their lips parted first quickly, followed a bit reluctantly by their bodies as Yusuke turned to glare in the door's direction. His embarrassed retort quickly died on his lips as he took in the comfortable way Keiko was leaning into Kurama's side as well as the possessive hold the red head had on his best friend's hand. Quirking an eyebrow, Yusuke grinned as an idea struck him at how to get out of the teasing he knew would be coming.

"Well, can't say I ever saw _**that**_ coming..." he trailed off vaguely, but nodded in the direction of Kurama's and Keiko's linked hands.

Kurama followed his gaze and flushed, his mind going completely off track, forgetting all about the scene they had entered upon. "Well, we..." Kurama trailed off, not really sure how to explain it himself and sent Keiko a pleading gaze.

Keiko's eyes glanced down to their joined hands and she also blushed before looking up to meet Kurama's gaze. "Uh..." she began, then turned to where a blushing Kagome sat beside Yusuke before casting a glare in the smirking boy's direction. "I could say the same thing, Yusuke Urameshi!" she finally exclaimed, sniffing as she proceeded to grip Kurama's hand more securely just for emphasis.

Kagome looked between the three, blushing from being caught the way they were. Still, she couldn't say she minded. At least she hadn't minded what had come before the getting caught part anyway. Seeing that they were going to try and throw the teasing back and forth, Kagome decided to diffuse the situation.

"Anybody know what the ghost did with our wands?" Kagome let a scowl briefly mar her features. "I still want to purify that thing," she muttered under her breath.

"That won't be necessary, Kagome. Peeves has been thoroughly reprimanded for the trick he has played on you all." The two couples started at the new voice that emerged from their left and turning as one witnessed the arrival of Headmaster Dumbledore as he emerged from the shadows, his good-natured smile accompanied by a twinkle in his eye, directed at them.

"Really? Darn, I think it would have been fun to see if it would work," Kagome mused out loud, earning a chuckle from the Headmaster before Kurama spoke up from Keiko's side.

"Headmaster, do you happen to know what Peeves did with our wands? Unfortunately, we were not able to hold onto them and the poltergeist took them away from us." He admitted this somewhat sheepishly, embarrassed to admit being bested by another.

"Indeed, I do, Kurama." Dumbledore nodded, reaching into his robes and withdrawing all four previously stolen wands. Handing the wands back to their owners, he continued, "Do make sure that you are all back in your Houses before curfew begins. We do not want any unexpected occurrences, now do we?"

Kagome studied her wand briefly, and for an instant it was like a part of her was there again. Like when she touched the jewel shards, they were a part of her and her home, and reminded her of such. For an instant she frowned, not understanding how a unicorn's teardrop could make her feel like she was home, only a few things did that. Then she suddenly smiled, and the wood seemed to send calming energy through her. The Goshinboku, the tree that cleared thoughts. All of their wands were special in some way, hers helped her make wherever she was home. She glanced up at Professor Dumbledore and grinned, her eyes telling him she finally understood at least one part of why she had this particular wand.

"Thanks Headmaster. Though, I think being locked in a closet would be called an unexpected occurrence, wouldn't it?"

The others laughed as they walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you go. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
